Vamp
by Perola Negra
Summary: O q aconteceria se Vampiros e caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem ? SasuSakura
1. Chapter 1

Vamp

Sinopse: O q aconteceria se Vampiros e Caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem ?

Capitulo 1 : Como tudo começou.

Em tempos q se acreditavam em magia, como seres com poderes sobrenaturais, vampiros e bruxas, nossa historia começa.

Konoha era uma aldeia tranqüila e respeitável, onde seus habitantes eram gentis e amigáveis. Existia famílias poderosas como : a família Uchiha: q possuía a grande lenda q os Uchihas eram bons em tudo q faziam; Tinha tbm a família Haruno: q era conhecida por seus conhecimentos na medicina e a família Hyuuga: q tinha uma linhagem avançada ,formada por gênios. As famílias eram grandes amigas e nunca se ouvia falar sobre conflitos entre elas ou entre as pessoas da aldeia. Tudo isso claro antes dele chegar...

Orochimaru era considerado um vampiro muito poderoso e cruel, na verdade ele era desprezível e possuía uma sede pelo poder, pelo caos. Ele decidiu q queria mais poder então ele propôs uma aliança com as pessoas de Konoha. Algumas concordaram com seus termos , mais outras não e estavam dispostas a acabar com seus planos doentios.

E para melhorar a situação deles, Orochimaru foi avisado q entre as famílias inimigas, havia nascido uma criança com uma marca de nascença em formato de lua crescente. Essa criança seria a única capaz de lhe derrotar.

Orochimaru tomado pelo medo de ser derrotado um dia , se reúne com seus seguidores q decidem atacar seus inimigos e destrui-lós .

E assim começou uma grande guerra pelo poder e a ordem ,da aldeia. As três principais famílias lutaram para defender seus familiares e suas casas, mais parecia q a guerra nunca ia acabar .

Mais Orochimaru era muito poderoso e não perderia tão fácil assim . Então quando todos menos esperavam ele atacou durante o dia. Como ele era um vampiro poderoso, descobriu um jeito de poder caminhar durante o dia e cada pessoa q era mordida por ele, as que sobreviviam , se tornavam vampiros e possuíam esse mesmo poder de andar sobre o sol.

Como os habitantes foram pegos de surpresa, sofreram grandes perdas, principalmente de crianças. Então as pessoas perceberam q os vampiros se concentravam em atacar as crianças e num ato meio q repentino começaram a fugir com seus filhos. Mais Orochimaru consegui encontrar algumas pessoas e as mataram. Entre as pessoas ele consequiu achar três crianças. Uma ele viu o Sharingan o grande simbulo dos Uchihas , na outra criança ele pode ver seu Byakugan que era representado pelos Hyuugas e a ultima era uma criança q possuía o espírito da Raposa de Nove Caldas um dos mais poderosos montros.( quem vc acham q são essas 3 crianças.)Orochimaru resolveu transformar aqueles três meninos ( eram garotos.) em seus seguidores, assim teria mais poder, quando eles ficassem maiores.

Então ele mordeu cada um deles, sem é claro os matar, pq eles eram muito preciosos para ele, mais o q ele não esperava é q algumas pessoas num ato de extrema coragem, conseguissem impedir q ele levasse as crianças.

Orochimaru tomado pela raiva de não ter conseguido as crianças, acaba de vez com aquelas ultimas pessoas q se punham em seu caminho, e fez de Konoha sua nova casa.

Enquanto as crianças q sobreviveram, os 3 garotos foram entregados a um homem chamado Kakashi Hatake, q lhes prometeu ensinar tudo q sabia e os ajudar com suas pesquisar em relação aos vampiros. E tbm restaram apenas 3 garotas, uma fazia parte da família Haruno, a outra era da família Hyuuga e a ultima era prima da Haruno , vinha da família Mitashi. Elas foram entregadas a duas mulheres q moravam na florestas Tsunade e Shinuze, ambas caçadoras de vampiros.

Essas 6 crianças tiveram q se separar, mais elas iriam se encontrar em breve ...

Continua

Ola pessoal, aqui mais uma fic do meu casal favorito SasuSaku, com outros casais q ao logo da historia vcs vão saber.

A o nome não tem nada a ver mais fazer o q falta de criatividade é triste.

Bjo e espero comentários Onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Marymari-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Vamp.

Sinopse : O q aconteceria se Vampiros e Caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem?

Fala : Calibri -

Pensamento: ""

Comentarios: ()

Sonho: Lucinda Calligraphy

Capitulo 2 : O por que ?

"- Sasuke –kun vamos, larga de ser chato. – falou uma menininha de 8 anos, com cabelos rosas e olhos verdes. Sakura era da família Haruno e adorava brincar com seus amigos. Ela vinha puxando um desanimado garoto de sua idade, que tinha cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor.Sasuke era da família Uchiha e era bem serio, mais gostava de brincar só com seus amigos.

- Sakura para de me puxar. – falou emburrado o moreno.

- Sakura-chan larga esse teme e vem brincar comigo.- chamou um garoto também com a mesma idade da garota, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Naruto foi deixado quando criança em Konoha , e como tinha o espírito da Raposa de Nove caldas dentro dele , quase não tinha amigos. Então Sasuke e Sakura se tornaram seus grandes, mais ele adorava implicar com Sasuke.

- Naruto para de chamar o Sasuke- kun de teme .- repreendeu Sakura , mais não deixando de rir logo em seguida.

- Sakura –chan? – chamou uma garotinha mais velha do q Sakura, com 9 anos .Ela usava dois coques no cabelo castanho e tinha olhos da mesma cor.Tenten era prima de Sakura, era da família Mitsashi, uma grande conhecedora de armas . Ela vinha trazendo com sigo duas crianças, uma era uma garota muito tímida chamada Hinata. Hinata era da família Hyuuga e possuía olhos perolados e cabelos quase azul escuro e tinha a mesma idade de Sakura e a outra era seu primo muito serio Neji. Neji tinha a mesma idade de Tenten, possuía olhos também perolados , cabelos pretos q era presos num rabo de cavalo bem baixo e meio solto. Ele era tão serio quanto Sasuke , as vezes era por isso q eram amigos.

- Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan e Neji, q bom q estão aqui.- disse Sakura correndo para abraçar sua prima e sua amiga.

- Garotas são tão doidas.- comentou Neji indo de encontro a Sasuke e Naruto.

- Hai- respondeu os dois.

Mais foi ai q tudo mudou. Ele apareceu.

-SASUKE-KUN, HAAAAAAAAAAA. - pode se ouvir o grito de Sakura longe e das outras garotas.

- SAKURA."

- Teme acorda – falou Naruto e estava o sacudindo.

- Han ? O que ?- falou calmo mais depois voltou a se lembrar do sonho. – Sakura? Cadê a Sakura? O q ele fez com ela?- perguntou Sasuke levantando Naruto.

- Calma teme foi só um sonho, se acalme. – falou Naruto , meio com medo de Sasuke por saber de sua força.

- Sasuke larga o Naruto. – falou Neji q acordou com o barulho.

- Han ?- falou Sasuke voltando a realidade e colocando Naruto no chão ( q garoto forte). – A foi mal Naruto.

- Não tudo bem você teve aquele sonho de novo.? – perguntou Naruto massageando a garganta.

- É eu venho tendo esse sonho sem parar nesses últimos 10 anos. – falou Sasuke voltando a deitar na cama .

Sim , passaram 10 anos. Todos já estavam crescidos e bem treinados por Kakashi. Naruto era o mais bobo , mesmo tendo seus 18 anos e ser bem forte. Naruto ficou alto , corpo bem definido, pelos treinamentos de seu sensei , possuía olhos azul claro e cabelos loiros bem espetados. Neji , era o gênio , possuía um ótimo desenvolvimento em tudo q fazia, era também o mais velho , 19 anos , corpo também definido, alto, olhos perolados e cabelos um pouco mais grande , maios q continuava sendo presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e solto. E ele Sasuke, o mais frio , maios também o mais determina do em sua vingança de acabar com Orochimaru, por ter acabado com sua vida. Sasuke possuía olhos negros e sem nenhuma expressão, tinha 18 anos e uma grande força, possuía um corpo bem definido e trabalhado por causa dos treinamentos, era alto e tinha cabelos escuros e rebeldes , eles eram um pouco grandes , mais não chegavam no ombro e tinha a franja jogado sobre os olhos coisa q fazia ele ficar com um ar de misterioso.

Todas as mulheres da aldeia se jogavam as pés deles , mais não podemos esquecer de um detalhe, eram Vampiros. Ninguém nunca podia imaginar q eles eram vampiros, porque andava sobre a luz do dia , e não saiam mordendo as pessoas. Isso é claro, porque seu sensei havia desenvolvido uma pílula de sangue. Era só a colocar não água q ela virava sangue.

Mais eles tinham um sonho, destruir Orochimaru. Principalmente Sasuke, por ter acabado com sua família, seus amigos e a única garota que fazia ele se sentir bem, Sakura .

- Sasuke, Neji e Naruto, venham aqui. – chamou Kakashi.

- O q foi sensei? – falou Naruto.

- Eu descobri uma coisa, em quanto estava fora.- falou Kakashi.

Kakashi era um homem, esperto e bem forte, ensinou tudo q sabia para os 3 rapazes. Ele tinha o cabelo espetado e prateado , tinha a metade do rosto tampado por uma mascara e tinha seu olho esquerdo tampado por uma faixa. Ele era um ótimo amigo e muito bom sensei, mais isso é claro q ia por água abaixo , porque ele vivia lendo seu precioso livrinho hentai Icha Icha Paradise .

- O que você descobriu Kakashi-sensei.? - perguntou Naruto.

- Bom é o seguinte, eu descobri o porque de Orochimaru fazer tanta questão de acabar com as famílias inimigas. No caso as suas. – falou apontando para os rapazes.

- Fala de uma vez baka. – falou Sasuke que estava encostado na porta.

- Ei , eu sou o seu sensei.- falou Kakashi indignado

- ¬¬

- Quer falar de uma vez. – falou Neji meio irritado.

- Ta mais se vocês não calarem não tem como eu falar. – respondeu Kakashi

" Ele ta afim de morrer hoje."- pensaram os três rapazes .

- Eu vou explicar a lenda se não vocês não vão entender. – falou Kakashi dando uma pequena olhada para Naruto ( imagina porque hehe ) mais logo continuando. – Orochimaru era filho de Zabusa Momochi, um poderoso vampiro. ( sem comentários para o nome do pai do Orochimaru ¬¬) Mais Orochimaru não queria ser conhecido apenas como o ' o filho de Zabusa ' então ele arma uma emboscada para matar seu pai. Zabusa cai na armadilha e quando esta prestes a morrer ele descobre q foi se filho. Revoltado ele manda uma maldição para seu filho e morre. Orochimaru então consegue ser o mais poderoso vampiro de todos os tempos, e parte a procura de mais poder. Ele então vai ate Konoha, e propõe uma aliança com as pessoas de lá, suas famílias e mais a Haruno, não concordam com os termos de Orochimaru , e falam que fariam de tudo para acabar com seus planos doentios. É nesse momento que Orochimaru é informado da maldição que seu pai lhe jogou antes de morrer. ' Que dentro das famílias inimigas , nasceria uma criança, com uma marca de nascença em formato de Lua Crescente. Essa criança seria a única capaz de lhe derrotar.' Como já havia passado 8 anos da morte de seu pai a criança teria 8 anos.- terminou Kakashi

- Então foi por isso que aquele hiretsukan, atacou nossas famílias e as destruirão ? – perguntou Neji.

- Hai. – respondeu Kakashi

- Aquele HIRETSUKAN.- gritou Sasuke saindo para fora de sua casa.

- Ei Sasuke . - chamou Naruto indo em direção Sasuke, mais foi interrompido por kakashi

- Deixa ele. – e dizendo isso volta a ler seu precioso livrinho.

Sasuke começou a socar uma arvore que ficava do lado da casa. Como aquele cretino havia acabado com a vida de todos por causa de uma sacanagem que ele aprontou com seu pai , só porque queria poder.

- Sasuke você esta bem? – perguntou Neji que vinha do lado de Naruto.

- Estou ótimo.- disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ano..? – perguntou Naruto ( tinha que ser.)

- Só estou pensando que já esta na hora de fazermos uma ' visitinha ' para o Orochimaru. O que vocês acham? Concordam comigo.? – falou irônico Sasuke.

- Hai. – responderam os outros dois com um sorriso.

- Então vamos nos preparar, porque amanha começa nossa busca por vingança. – falou Sasuke entrando dentro da casa , sendo acompanhados , por Neji e Naruto.

Continua...

----------------------------------------------

Pequeno dicionário.

Baka : idiota, bobo...

Sensei : professor

Ano : hã ?..hum ...

Hiretsukan : bastardo, desgraçado..

-------------------------------

Ola galera !

Esta ai o capitulo 2, esperem que gostem.

Pequena explicação pela demora desse capitulo, é que eu fui viajar para o litoral norte e não deu tempo para postar antes deu ir. Mais espero que vocês gostem dele .

E agradeço muito pelos comentários , gostei muito deles beijo e espero que goste,


	3. Chapter 3

Vamp.

Sinopse : O q aconteceria se Vampiros e Caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem?

Fala : Calibri -

Pensamento: ""

Comentarios: ()

Capitulo 3: O Reencontro 1 parte

- E então já decidiram ó que vão fazer ? – perguntou Kakashi sem tirar os olhos do seu precioso livrinho.

" Como ele sabe ? Arg, as vezes ele me assusta." – pensou Naruto coçando a cabeça.

- Hai , partiremos amanha bem sedo. – respondeu Naruto.

- Otimo. – falou Kakashi e antes deles saírem para treinar, como faziam todos os dias ele completou.- A já ia me esquecendo, vocês precisam saber de mais duas coisas, que eu descobri.

- E o que seria ? - perguntou Neji sem muito interesse

- Bom a 1° : Eu descobri que mais três pessoas das famílias inimigas sobreviveram e entre elas esta a criança, quero dizer a pessoa , que possui a marca de Lua Crescente, e – ele fez uma pausa para poder mudar de pagina (¬¬)- e a 2°: É que vocês só podem derrotar Orochimaru, com a aguda dessas três pessoas .

- E quem são essas pessoas? E onde elas estão ?.- perguntou Neji e Sasuke, em um unisom.

- Eu não sei – respondeu kakashi, comum gota na cabeça.

- Gota em Sasuke e Neji

- E alem do mais larguem de ser folgados e procurem.- falou Kakashi por fim sentindo o olhar mortal do dois garotos sobre ele.

" Ótimo agora eu vou ter que ser correndo atrás de pessoas que eu nem conheço nem sei a onde estão."- pensou Sasuke enquanto sai da sala

" Baka , nem para isso ele serve." – pensou Neji indo atrás de Sasuke, bufando de raiva.

" Er porque os dois ficaram com essas caras serias ? Eu em , não to entendendo nada." – pensou Naruto acompanhado seus amigos com uma gota. " Er eu to com fome."- completou o pensamento, imaginando uma tigela bem grande de ramén.

Depois que os rapazes saíram, Kakashi disse bem baixinho.

" Eles vão ter uma grande surpresa quando encontrarem Elas"

No outro dia...

Ao rapazes saíram uma pouco mais tarde do que o previsto, graças a Naruto, que alem de dormir mais do que devia, ficou quase 2 horas escolhendo o tipo de ramén que iria levar, Mais no final acabou levando todos. ( Nem preciso comentar a cara que Neji e Sasuke fizeram, ¬¬)

Já fazia horas que os garotos andavam por uma floresta sombria, que ficava no caminho de Konoha, que ficava apenas 3 dias de viagem. Sasuke que andava na frente sentiu de longe , outros vampiros,( acho que vampiros conseguem achar outros vampiros a distancia) e avisou para os outros ficarem em silencio e para chegarem mais perto.

Eles andaram mais um pouco ate encontrarem 10 vampiros olhando para 3 seres que se encontravam a frente deles , cobertos por longas capas pretas e mascaras brancas.

- Ora, ora se não são as caçadoras mais lindas dessas redondezas.-falou um vampiro loiro com uma franja por cima dos olhos , na metade do rosto, mais conhecido como Deadera.

- Se sabem quem nós somos, Deadera , acho que não precisamos dessas capas.O que acham meninas?.- perguntou a do meio

As outras duas apenas concordaram com a cabeça e num movimento rápido retiraram as capas e suas mascaras. Os três rapazes que estavam escondidos arregalaram os olhos. Quero dizer somente Sasuke e Neji, porque Naruto não entendeu nadinha . ( pra variar)

Eles pareciam perdidos em pensamentos , ate que uma voz os tirou desses pensamentos e matou qualquer duvida a respeito das pessoas que eles agora viam.

- Hinata, Ten Ten e minha doce Sakura. Que bom revelas.- falou um rapaz alto, cabelos azuis claros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo( eu acho que a cor do cabelo dele é essa n.n). Ele usava uma capa longa preta, e uma causa da mesma cor . sua capa era aberta mostrando seu peito sem camisa, mostrado seu peitoral definido.Tinha 19 anos e era muito bonito. ( mais não tanto como Neji e Sasuke aiaia n.n)

- Não posso dizer o mesmo kabuto.- respondeu uma garota bem bonita com o corpo bem definido e cheio de curvas.Os cabelos longos lisos rosas presos em um rabo de cavalo alto,e de profundos olhos verdes. Ela usava uma calça preta bem justa, uma blusa branca de mangas longas e com um espartilho preto por cima da blusa bem apertado, valorizado o busto. Usava também uma bota de cano alto e salto fino por cima da calça e um cinto de couro preto onde podia se ver estacas, e kunais ( vamos dizer que eram Kunais , porque to sem idéia para outra arma n.n) mergulhadas em pequenos frascos de água benta ( n.n´).

- Nossa Sakura, não seja tão dura comigo. Isso só me faz te amar ainda mais. – falou Kabuto com um sorriso bem sexy.( aiai xD)

- Você não muda mesmo Kabuto.- falou uma garota também muito bonita revirando os olhos. Ela também possuía longos cabelos lisos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, mais seus cabelos era de um tom chocolate e possuía olhos também dessa mesma cor. Ela usava uma roupa igual a de Sakura e os mesmos acessórios, a única diferença era a cor da blusa que era preta e o corpo era um pouco mais definido do que o de Sakura .

- Claro que não Ten Ten , ele nunca vai mudar em relação a Sakura. Não sei nem porque você perguntou?- falou a mais baixinha de longos cabelos azuis escuros lisos, e seus olhos eram perolados. Ela usava o cabelo preso também num rabo de cavalo alto. Usava também a roupa igual a das outras com os mesmos acessórios , mais a diferença era sua blusa que era vermelha e seu corpo era bem definido , mesmo sendo mais miudinha.

- Fazer o que Hinata. – respondeu Ten Ten com um ara debochado

- Mais mudando de assunto, o que belas mulheres fazem aqui.?- perguntou Deadera

- É simples Deadera, vocês atacaram um vilarejo aqui perto e nós viemos nos sertificar que não farão mais isso.- respondeu calmamente Hinata

- Vocês preferem se entregar por bem ou por mal ?- perguntou Ten Ten com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Hahahahahahahaha- riram os Vampiros.- E se nós preferirmos da maneira difícil, o que vão fazer. São 10 contra 3.- falou Deadera

- Se eu fosse vocês não as subestimariam .- falou Kabuto agora serio.- Mais se vocês querem assim não posso fazer nada, já que essa luta não é minha vou embora. Nós encontraremos de novo, minha doce Sakura.- e dizendo isso sumiu.

Sasuke , Neji e Naruto ficaram preocupados com isso , eram 9 contra 3 agora , isso não parecia certo afinal elas eram suas " amigas."de infância ( o Naruto lembrou ta gente n.n). Mais uma coisa os chamou a atenção elas estavam sorrindo.

- Ótimo, eu estava mesmo querendo me divertir.- falou Hinata ( o.O)

- Que comece a brincadeira. – falou Sakura e com um movimento rápido , deu um soco no chão fazendo abrir uma cratera levantando poeira.

Continua...

Oi gente esperem q goste . Não ficou muito grande , mais prometo que o próximo vai ficar.

A desculpe eu não responder a reviws estava sem tempo , mais obrigada mesmo.

Agradecimentos: Isabelinha

Pukazitah

Uchiha-Tomoyo

Vampiric Lilium

Sakurinha Rockebell

K-chan S2 thata

Mye-chan

Sakusasuke

Tsubame Hitori

Tsunay Nami

Desih brouillard

Obrigada a todos e espero reviws nesse capitulo também

Beijo


	4. Chapter 4

Para tudo, para tudo,

Comunicado importante

Oi gente eu to aqui para pedir um grande favor pra quem lê Vamp.

Eu preciso de idéias para poder fazer duas cenas de luta. O problema é que eu to sem inspiração e ai eu preciso da aguda de vocês.

Eu pretendo postar a fic , no sábado ou domingo.

Grande beijo e obrigada


	5. Chapter 5

Vamp

Vamp.

Sinopse : O q aconteceria se Vampiros e Caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem?

Fala : Verdana 

Pensamento: ""

Comentarios: ()

Aviso : Naruto não me pertence infelizmente... Mais isso é por pouco tempo, logo ele será meu, meu , meu mhuhahahahahahahahha

Ultimas emoções do capitulo anterior

Sasuke , Neji e Naruto ficaram preocupados com isso , eram 9 contra 3 agora , isso não parecia certo afinal elas eram suas " amigas."de infância ( o Naruto lembrou ta gente n.n). Mais uma coisa os chamou a atenção elas estavam sorrindo.

- Ótimo, eu estava mesmo querendo me divertir.- falou Hinata ( o.O)

- Que comece a brincadeira. – falou Sakura e com um movimento rápido , deu um soco no chão fazendo abrir uma cratera levantando poeira.

Capitulo 4 : O Reencontro parte 2

Essas foram as ultimas palavras da garota antes de sumirem, no meio da grande poeira.

-Onde elas estão?- perguntou Deidara, confuso olhando para os lados.

-Estamos aqui- falou uma voz atrás dele.

Eles olharam para trás e viram elas e pe debaixo de uma grande árvore. 

-Acabem com elas . – ordenou Deadera 

Os vampiros começaram a correr em direção as garotas com umas caras bem malvadas, mas isso não as abalou, ao contrário, só fez aumentar os sorrisos das jovens.

Quando os vampiros estavam quase se aproximando as garotas se separam, fazendo três vampiros para cada uma .

Parte da Hinata 

Hinata foi para uma área um pouco afastada das outras para não atrapalhar as amigas, então parou de correr e ficou esperando os seus adversários. Coisa que fez Naruto quase entrar em desespero.

-O que foi gracinha , cansou de fugir é ?- perguntou um vampiro encapuzado por completo.

" Gracinha?Quem esse cara é para chamar a minha Hinata de gracinha? Ops desde quando a Hinata é minha ? Até esses últimos anos eu achava que ela estava morta . Eu em não to entendendo mais nada "- pensou Naruto coçando a cabeça.

-Gracinha? Vou te mostrar quem é a gracinha.- falou Hinata ativando o seu Byakugan.

O vampiro não gostou nada de ver o Byakugan da menina ativo, já sabia do seu poder, mas por ela ser uma garota não deu muita importância . E esse foi seu maior erro.

Os vampiros partiram para cima da garota , que desviava de seus golpes facilmente, e com muita rapidez e agilidade ,aplicava golpes nos pontos vitais deles,depois foi só preciso enfiar as estacas nos corações deles, fazendo eles caírem mortos no chão .

-Eu falei que ia te mostrar quem era a gracinha não é. Seu baka.- falou Hinata enquanto caminhava ao encontro de suas amigas, deixando um loiro completamente pasmo.( eu :isso ai, poder feminino.:P ; Sofia: sem comentários ò.ó) 

Parte da Ten Tem 

Ten Ten, nem precisou correr muito , pois logo uma kunai foi lançada contra ela , e ela parou virou , pegando a kunai, no meio de seus dedos.

-Esse foi o mais perto , que alguém conseguiu jogar uma arma em mim.- falou a garota rodando a arma no seu dedo

-Se você quiser eu posso te dar umas aulinhas, de como jogar uma arma , sem quebrar uma unha é claro ,meu bem .- falou um vampiro , loiro muito bonito, com olhos verdes ( eu : mas tão bobinho, nunca falaram para ele que não se deve provocar uma mulher??; Sofia: acho que não coitadinho u.ú )

" Quem esse cara é para chamar a minha Ten Ten de meu bem? Epa agora viajei, desde quando a Ten Tem é minha? Ta bom que eu sempre senti um atração por ela , mais até hoje eu nem sabia que ela estava viva . Eu em acho que to pior que o Naruto."-pensou Neji dando um fraco tapa na própria cabeça , tentando tirara aqueles pensamentos sobre a garota. 

-Eu estava querendo me divertir um pouco com vocês, mais depois desse comentário mudei de idéia. Vou acabar com vocês agora mesmo.-falou a garota retirando dos frascos três kunais , abençoadas na água benta. ( eu : desculpa por isso , mais eu tava sem idéia , para outra arma n.n') e num movimento rápido atirou as armas ,com os olhos fechados, atingindo nos corações do vampiros , sem tempo para eles pensarem em se defender, fazendo com que Neji nem piscasse.( eu : n.n ; Sofia: baka) 

Parte da Sakura

Sakura ficou parada esperando seus adversários, com um sorriso de menina malvada. Esse sorriso fez Sasuke se assustar, afinal ela só dava esse sorriso, quando não ia fazer boa coisa.

-Bem que o Kabuto falou mesmo , que você era um pedaço de mal caminho, então porque você não para de bancar a forte, se você sabe que eu sou bem mais forte em boneca?- falou Deidara, com um sorriso safado nos lábios.( eu : esse eu tenho dó ; Sofia : ele ta perdido, ele chamou a Sakura de fraca e boneca.; eu : Já era rsrsrrsrs ) 

" Quem esse bastardo pensa que é pra chamar a minha flor de boneca? Epa, epa,epa, desde quando a Sakura é minha flor? Isso não vem ao caso. Mais que eu vou matar esse bastardo eu vou."- pensou Sasuke, já imaginando como matar Deidara, da forma mais cruel possível. 

Deidara mal acabou de falar e já levou um soco, bem na cara , fazendo ele bater com muita forca no chão.

Os outros vampiros vendo isso partiram, pra cima da garota, que num movimento rápido, se abaixou dando um chute bem no queixo de um e uma rasteira no outro, mais antes que os dois, se chocassem com o chão, ela desapareceu e apareceu no ar lançando duas estacas ,que acertaram bem no coração dos dois. Depois virou para onde Deidara estava se levantando, se abaixou e disse no ouvido dele:

-Nem precisei despentear meu cabelo , para acabar com vocês.

Deidara gelou, afinal , ela acabou com seus companheiros em 15 segundos e nem se despenteou.

-Quem é você ?- perguntou Deidara se levantando.

- Sou seu pior pesadelo.- falou a garota antes de sumir e aparecer atrás dele, e lhe chutar nas costas. E antes que esse batesse no chão, Sakura, apareceu debaixo dele , que com um soco dela voou longe , e quando ela estava quase acabando com ele, um ser que estava coberto por uma capa preta com detalhe em vermelho, segurou Deidara e sumiu de lá o levando. 

Sasuke nem piscou os olhos e não conseguia falar nada diante do que acabara de ver. Sakura era maravilhosa.( eu: alguém pegue o babador para o Sasuke-kun, rsrsrs ; Sofia: para de falar besteira sua baka . ; eu : sem graça rsrssrsrsr) 

Depois que elas acabaram facilmente com os vampiros, se juntaram no mesmo lugar, para pegar suas coisas, ainda sendo observadas pelos rapazes, mais eles logo se assustaram, quando elas sumiram. 

-Pra onde elas foram? – perguntou Naruto se levantando e tentando as encontrar. Mas para a surpresa deles não foi preciso de resposta pois uma kunai, foi lançada em direção a eles , sendo segurado por Sasuke, a poucos metros do rosto do Naruto. ( eu : dale Sasuke-kun ; Sofia: eu mereço)

Mais não acabou por ai , porque logo Sasuke sentiu Sakura lhe dar um soco bem no estomago fazendo o voar longe, Naruto recebeu um soco na cara dado pela Hinata, fazendo o voar também para longe e Neji também levou um chute no estômago por Ten Tem, fazendo o voar e parar do lado de seus companheiros ,que estavam caídos perto de uma grande árvore.

"Desde quando ela ficou tão forte assim.?"- foi o pensamento dos três direcionados a cada uma, enquanto se levantavam.

-Quem são vocês ? E porque estavam nós vigiando o tempo todo?- perguntou Hinata 

-Então é assim que vocês fazem, batem primeiro de pois perguntam?- falou Naruto, com um meio sorriso ( eu : isso é muita convivência com o Sasuke-kun e Neji-kun. ; Sofia: ai ai Kami-sama eu mereço. ; eu : n.n)

-Porque você esta rindo? – perguntou TenTen sem entender nada.

-Porque é assim que vocês dão boas vindas para seus antigos amigos ?- falou Sasuke com um meio sorriso.( eu: to falando xD ; Sofia: kami-sama ilumina a cabeça dessa pobre criança.onegai . )

-E no seu caso Hinata , é assim que você recebe seu primo?- falou Neji, com o mesmo meio sorriso. 

Sakura ficou um minuto em silencio, parecia tentar se lembra de alguma coisa .

" Essas vozes, esses mesmos sorrisos, esses olhos. Kami-sama não pode ser."-então ela se lembrou.

- Naruto-kun, Neji-kun e Sasuke-kun, eu não acredito.Vocês estão vivos?

Continua ...

Oi gente 

Olha eu de novo com mais um capitulo, pequeno T.T

Mais isso eu posso explicar.

1°: Eu não escrevi maior porque , meu PC deu problema, e teve que formatar ele todinho. Ai , já era o capitulo grande. E como eu não lembrava muito bem dele, fiz esse pequeno. Mais eu prometo que o próximo eu faço maior ta. Isso é uma promessa.

2°: Em relação a parte de luta desse capitulo, me perdoem , é porque eu não sei escrever luta direito. Mas, mais na frente vai ter outra sena de luta , ai se vocês quiserem me ajudar, eu agradeço.

Então é isso , agora agradecer as reviwes:

Neko Sombria: Obrigada , e que bom que você gostou da minha fic, e pode ter certeza que eu vou precisar de ajuda. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsr. Espero que goste desse capitulo ta.bjo

Tsunay Nami : Ola que bom q você ta gostando da minha fic, não tem problema não , so de saber q você gosta da minha fic basta. Rsrsrs bjo e espero q goste desse capitulo ta 

E um super beijo pra minha nova amiga e beta desse capitulo Eeva Uchiha7, brigada miga 

Então é isso , um super beijo , pra quem comentou ou não , e espero que gostem desse capitulo . E não esqueçam deixe reviwes. 

( Sofia: É isso ai deixem reviwes onegai)

A já ia me esquecendo a Sofia é minha inner que resolveu aparecer 

Mais um grande beijo e xau gente 


	6. Chapter 6

Emoções do ultimo capitulo

Vamp.

Sinopse : O q aconteceria se Vampiros e Caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem?

Fala : Verdana

Pensamento: ""

Comentarios: ()

Aviso : Naruto não me pertence infelizmente... Mais isso é por pouco tempo, logo ele será meu, meu , meu mhuhahahahahahahahha

Emoções do ultimo capitulo

Sakura ficou um minuto em silencio, parecia tentar se lembra de alguma coisa .

" Essas vozes, esses mesmos sorrisos, esses olhos. Kami-sama não pode ser."-então ela se lembrou.

- Naruto-kun, Neji-kun e Sasuke-kun, eu não acredito.Vocês estão vivos?

Capitulo 5 : O Reencontro parte final ( Descobrindo sentimentos)

Sakura parecia não acreditar na conclusão que acabara, de ter, afinal sofreu durante anos , achando que seus melhores amigos e seu amor de infância, haviam morrido pelas mãos de Orochimaru.

Sakura, chorou muito a perda deles, principalmente a de Sasuke, por ele ser seu amor de infância.

Mais agora, ele estava lá, frente a frente a ela,a olhando com aqueles olhos ônix, profundos e misteriosos, com aquele meio sorriso,(eu: aiaia eu quero um desses pra mim. XD ; Sofia: dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar com você, eu também quero um desses.rsrsrsrr)

Sasuke por fora estava, com a mesma aparência fria, mais por dentro, estava com muita expectativa, afinal, Sakura foi a única garota que consegui quebrar a barreira de gelo, que ele construiu em seu próprio coração. ( eu : uma explicação rápida, Sasuke não era uma criança feliz, por ser muito cobrado por seu clã , por ser um garoto prodígio) . Ele permitiu que só ela entrasse no seu coração, porque des de criança tinha uma paixão por ela, mais agora ele sabia, era amor verdadeiro. ( eu : que Kawai . ; Sofia: eu desisto, kami-sama, ela é baka de mais)

Sasuke estava viajando em seus pensamento, sobre como Sakura cresceu e estava bonita, que se assustou, quando foi abraçado pela garota, que chorava em seu ombro. Ele ficou uns minutos parado, ate envolver Sakura , pela cintura e a abraçar de um forma protetora, fazendo que o cheiro de cerejeira da garota fosse inalado por ele.

Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura se curtiam num belo abraço,Ten Ten e Hianta pareceram lembrar ao mesmo tempo, sobre os meninos. Mais o que os deixou meio sem jeito e desconcertados, foram as reações delas.

Neji, não foi abraçado por sua prima, e sim por Ten Tem, o deixando completamente desconsertado. Nunca pensou que se sentiria tão bem sendo abraçado pela morena. Mais ele sabia muito bem o que era isso. Sempre sentiu um carinho especial por ela, e agora depois de muitos anos sem vela, pensando que tinha a perdido, esse sentimento voltou mais forte do que nunca. Agora ele sabia que era amor. Então não perdeu mais tempo e enlaçou a morena pela cintura e a abraçou fortemente, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse uma ilusão, ou que fugiria dele, fazendo que ele sentisse o cheiro de pêssego dos cabelos da garota. Já Ten Tem, estava aliviada de saber que seu amor de infância não era uma ilusão, e que ele não tinha morrido, isso a deixou tão feliz que não pode se conter em abraçar ele, e ficou mais feliz quando ela sentiu ele retribuindo o abraço.

Naruto por sua vez, não perdeu tempo com surpresas, quando Hinata o abraçou, a abraçou de volta, a rodando no ar , como se fossem duas crianças. Para Naruto esse sentimento era diferente, sempre vira Hinata como uma amiga, mais agora, ele estava começando a entender que o carinho que sentia por ela , não era só de amigos e sim um carinho de quando se ama uma pessoa de verdade.

Hinata por sua vez, estava se sentido no céu, nunca imaginou que Naruto a abraçaria de uma forma protetora, como a estava a abraçando agora. Des de criança sonhava com Naruto, afinal sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mais como era uma criança muito tímida, não conseguia falar nada pra ele. Mais Hinata deixou de ser aquela criança tola e tímida a muito tempo, e agora estava disposta a revelar seus sentimentos para Naruto.( eu : isso ai Hinata, mostra quem é a verdadeira Hinata rsrsrsr. ; Sofia: cala a boca sua baka.)

Eles ficaram assim , mais alguns minutos abraçados, ate que as meninas foram se soltando deles.

-Como vocês sobreviveram?Quero dizer nos vimos vocês serem mordidos, pelo Orochimaru.- falou Hinata.

-Espera um momento. Se vocês sobreviveram, quer dizer que vocês são vampiros?- falou Ten Tem, com um voz, que dizia para eles falarem que era mentira.

Os garotos se olharam, e confirmaram com a cabeça, fazendo com que lagrimas deslizarem pelos rostos das garotas.

-Então quer dizer que vocês estão do lado do...- mais Hinata não pode completar a frase, porque foi interrompida por Neji.

-Não pense em dizer isso, eu nunca me juntaria aquele desgraçado, preferia morrer.- falou com ódio na voz.

-Sim nos fomos mordidos, mais o que eu me lembro foi que depois disso, algumas pessoas impediram, que Orochimaru, nós levasse. Daí a gente foi entregue para o Kakashi-sensei, e trinados por ele, para podermos destruir Orochimaru, porque só assim voltaremos a ser humanos.- falou Sasuke calmamente, dando uma pausa para logo continuar, mais foi interrompido por Naruto.

-E antes que vocês perguntem, nós não atacamos as pessoas. Kakashi-sensei, desenvolveu um pílula de sangue é só por na água que vira sangue.- falou Naruto com um sorriso brincalhão .

As garotas pareceram, respirarem melhor, afinal seus amigos não tinham ido para o lado daquela cobra.

-Mais e vocês? Como sobreviveram ao ataque?- perguntou Sasuke muito curioso.

Elas se olharam por um momento ate que Sakura começa-se a contar

Flash back on

Depois de verem seus amigos sendo mordidos, por Orochimaru, as três garotinhas se viram cercadas, por pessoas correndo desesperadas tentando se salvar, e tentando salvar seus filhos, de vampiros sanguinários.

Estavam tão assustadas que nem notaram quando um vampiro, moreno, se aproximou delas com um sorriso diabólico.

-O que foi garotinhas ? Estão com medo é ? Por que não vem com o titio aqui, que eu protejo vocês ?- falou mostrando suas presas cobertas de sangue.

Elas começaram a chorar, afinal de contas não teria ninguém para as proteger, todos estavam muito ocupados em salvar suas próprias vidas. Estavam perdidas.

-Nem pense em tocar nelas, seu desgraçado.- falou uma voz atrás delas.

Elas se viraram e viram um garoto de aproximadamente uns 13 anos, alto, com cabelos pretos grandes presos num rabo de cavalo bem baixo e solto. Possuía olhos vermelho e duas cicatrizes, abaixo de cada olho e muito bonito.( eu: quem será esse garoto? Rsrsrsrs. ; Sofia: Mais é baka mesmo, não tem mais salvação pra você. u.ú).

Sakura quando viu quem era só consegui susurar seu nome:

-Itachi- kun.

E depois disso elas viram Itachi lutando contra aquele vampiro moreno. Apesar da desvantagem de idade , Itachi acabou ganhando a luta.

-Vamos garotas, preciso tirar vocês daqui.- disse Itachi, começando a correr em direção a floresta, sendo seguido pelas garotas.

Elas correram pouco, mais para as meninas pareceu uma eternidade, ate que chegaram em uma caverna , onde tinha um a mulher.

Essa mulher possuía olhos castanhos, longos cabelos loiros, um corpo trabalhado, possuía também um tipo de cristal no meio da testa. Mais o que mais chamou atenção das garotas , foi o tamanho do busto dela. Era muito grande.

-Tsunade, essas são as garotas de que meu pai falou.Sakura Haruno, Ten Ten Mitsashi e Hianta Hyuga.- fez uma pausa para poder respirar melhor, por causa da corrida.- Agora tenho que ir ajudar os outros, tome conta delas.- terminou de falar e foi saindo.

-Itachi-kun não vai, fica com a gente.- pediu Sakura com uma voz de choro.

-Sakura-chan, não vou poder ficar, mais prometo que iremos se ver de novo.- disse dando um sorriso.

-Você promete Itachi-kun?- falou Sakura não contendo mais as lagrimas.

-Eu prometo.- e dizendo isso da um beijo no rosto de cada uma, e vai embora.( eu: eu também quero um beijo do Itachi-kun.rsrsrsr ; Sofia: É vou ter que concordar com você de novo, eu também queria um beijo dele n.n)

Flash back off

-Depois desse dia eu nunca mais vi o Itachi-kun.- a garota fez um pequena pausa.- Então passamos a ser treinadas pela Tsunade-sensei, e hoje somos Caçadoras de Vampiros, conhecidas por todos.- disse dando um sorriso sm graça.

Os rapazes nem pescavam, escutaram tudo sem dizer uma palavra.

" Como elas devem ter sofrido."- pensou Neji

" Elas eram apenas crianças."- pensou Naruto.

"Aquele desgraçado, acabou com a vida de todos nós."- pensou Sasuke fechando os punhos com violência.

-Mais, como vocês vieram parar aqui ? Pelo que eu saiba, a casa do Kakashi-sensei fica bem longe daqui.A ultima vez que nós os vimos, ele disse que andou de mais.- falou Hinata na maior inocência sem saber, que essa ultima frase fez três rapazes terem idéias assasinas sobre seu sensei.

-Quer dizer que Kakashi já tinha vindo aqui.?- perguntou Sasuke, com veias na cabeça.

- Bem sim, mais ele não tinha falado nada sobre vocês.- falou Ten Ten

" Eu vou matar aquele, cretino."- foi o pensamento dos três

-Nós viemos aqui, para encontrar três sobreviventes, que nos ajudariam a derrotar Orochimaru. E estamos procurando o escolhido, a criança da lenda.- falou Neji

-Se vocês estão procurando ajuda para acabar com Orochimaru, encontraram as pessoas certas. A única coisa que não sabemos, é sobre a criança da lenda.- falou Sakura dando um sorriso meio sem jeito. Sorriso esse que não passou despercebido por Sasuke.

" Elas estão escondendo alguma coisa, e eu vou descobrir o que é."- pensou Sasuke olhando de lado para Sakura.

-Mias porque não vamos para nossa casa? Temos que nos preparar, para amanha.- falou uma Ten Tem, querendo mais que de presa.

-Ótima sugestão Ten Tem-chan, porque eu já estou com muita fome.-falou Naruto com um grande sorriso.

- Então vamos logo.-chamou Hinata feliz.

Começaram a andar ate que Ten Tem, chamou Sakura na frente.

-Porque você não contou a eles?

- Na hora certa eles vão saber,porque se souberem agora podem nos atrapalhar.-falou Sakura num meio sorriso.

Continua...

Oi gente

Espero que gostem desse capitulo

Grande beijo e xauzinho

A e não deixem de mandar comentários

E agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviwes e quem não mandou

Beijo gente.


	7. Chapter 7

Os dois garotos estava imóveis , enquanto viam Naruto, se mexer para os lados, tentando pegar as vozes

Vamp.

Sinopse : O q aconteceria se Vampiros e Caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem?

Fala : Verdana

Pensamento: ""

Comentarios: ()

Aviso : Naruto não me pertence infelizmente... Mais isso é por pouco tempo, logo ele será meu, meu , meu mhuhahahahahahahahha

Emoções do ultimo capitulo

-Mais porque não vamos para nossa casa? Temos que nos preparar, para amanha.- falou uma Ten Ten, querendo mais que de presa.

-Ótima sugestão Ten Ten-chan, porque eu já estou com muita fome.-falou Naruto com um grande sorriso.

- Então vamos logo.-chamou Hinata feliz.

Começaram a andar ate que Ten Ten, chamou Sakura na frente.

-Porque você não contou a eles?

- Na hora certa eles vão saber,porque se souberem agora podem nos atrapalhar.-falou Sakura num meio sorriso.

Capitulo 6; O Plano de Orochimaru.

Todos depois que acabaram , de comer foram se deitar, porque haviam combinado de irem pra Konoha no dia seguinte bem sedo. Quero dizer quase todos, porque Sasuke continuava acordado.

" Porque, a Sakura falou ' Na hora certa eles vão saber,porque se souberem agora podem nos atrapalhar '? Não estou gostando nada disso" pensou Sasuke enquanto se pegava admirando a noite de lua cheia.

- O que esta fazendo aqui sozinho Uchiha Sasuke?- perguntou uma voz atrás do garota fazendo ele sair do transe.

- Nada só olhando a lua Sakura. E você o que faz aqui?- perguntou o moreno enquanto via a rosada sentar do seu lado.

- Bom esta sem sono e resolvi tomar um ar, aqui fora e encontrei você.- respondeu a garota com um belo sorriso, deixando o garoto desconsertado por dentro.

Os dois ficaram em silencio apenas contemplando a noite, ate que Sakura fala uma coisa que deixa o moreno totalmente surpreso.

- Eu senti muito sua falta, pensei que nunca ia te ver mais.- falou a garota encostando no ombro do garoto.

- Eu também senti muito a sua falta.- falou e percebeu que a garota havia dormido.

Depois de se certificar, que Sakura estava mesmo dormindo, ele pegou ela no colo, levou ela para seu quarto ( eu: o da Sakura ta gente ; Sofia: tava demorando ¬¬) e disse bem no ouvido dela , depois de lhe dar um pequeno beijo na testa.

- Durma bem minha flor.

--00000000000000000000--

Enquanto isso, no castelo de Konoha, podia se ouvir uma gargalhada demoníaca, sendo ecoada pela sala do trono.

- Então eles estarão vindo para cá, amanha, para tentar me destruir?

- Sim meu senhor. Eu escutei eles falando isso, quando o senhor me mandou ficar os vigiando.- falou um vampiro todo encapuzado, o mesmo que resgatou um de seus melhores vampiros da morte pelas mãos de Sakura. ( eu:Sabem quem é? ; Sofia: se não sabme olhem no capitulo 4 )

- Muito bem, agora eu tenho uma grande surpresa para eles.- falou Orochimaru dando aquela risada macabra.

--00000000000000000--

Amanheceu, todos estavam prontos. E pá eu quis dizer quase todos, porque ninguém conseguia tirar um certo Naruto da cama.

- Aquele dobe, vai acabar nos atrasando.- falou Sasuke e Neji, após tentarem de tudo para acordar o garoto.

- Ei esperem que eu sei como acorda ló.- falou Ten Ten , com um sorriso malicioso, deixando os dois garotos um poucos surpresos.para logo continuar. - Hinata e Sakura, venham ate aqui.

As três garotas se aproximaram da cama de Naruto, se abaixaram e sussuraram no ouvido do garoto.

- Naruto-kunnnnnnnnnn, acorda vai.- falaram com uma voz bem, sedutoras, deixando os garotos bobos

Os dois garotos estava imóveis , enquanto viam Naruto, se mexer para os lados, tentando pegar as vozes.

-Agora...ACORDA NARUTO – gritaram as três garotas no ouvido de Naruto, fazendo com que ele desse um pulo da cama caindo de cara no chão. ( eu : coitado dele gente.; Sofia: coitado nada, ele que não quis levantar.; eu : credo sua malvada.)

Todos começaram a rir da cara de assustado do Naruto, que estava agora sentado no chão.

-O que foi isso?- perguntou o loiro.

-Sinto muito Naruto, mais nada fazia você acordar, esse foi o único jeito.- falou Hinata parando de rir um pouco, mais por pouco tempo, porque Naruto fez uma cara muito engraçada de emburrado.

-Anda Naruto ,se arruma logo que temos que ir.- falou Neji, saindo do quarto junto com os outros.

Depois desse pequeno, acontecimento todos os seis seguiram para Konoha em total silencio, por que estavam em território muito perigoso.

Os garotos vinham na frente, muito atentos e as garotas atrás deles também atentas.

Mais o que eles menos esperavam é que estavam sendo seguidos, por dois vampiros cobertos por capaz negras.

-Ta muito calmo.- falou Sakura

-Com certeza, calmo ate de mais pro meu gosto.- falou Sasuke. ( eu : sempre quis escrever isso xD. ; Sofia: baka, baka )

-Fiquem alertas.- falou Neji já ativando seu baykugan, assim como sua prima, e Sasuke que ativou seu sharingam ( gente não sei se escreve assim, perdão se estiver errado xD)

.

Foi só Neji falar, para logo serem atacados por uma chuva de agulhas envenenadas, que foram desviadas com muita, facilidade pelo jovens.

-Vejo que são bons em desviar, mais o que vocês acham disso.- falou um dos encapuzados para os jovens, logo fazendo com que aparece se um monte de clones atacando os jovens.

Estavam , se saindo muito bem na luta contra aqueles clones, na verdade não estavam usando nem a metade da forca contra eles.

Mais tudo isso não passava de um pequena distração, enquanto eles lutavam com os clones, o outro encapuzado, fazia um tipo de dardo , e os atirou contra Sasuke, Neji e Naruto, que ao serem atingidos, pararam imediatamente.

Dentro de sus mentes, eles travavam um luta muito grande para recuperar o controle de seus corpos.

-Sasuke, Neji , Naruto, esta tudo bem ?- perguntou Sakura preocupada, mais quando eles levantaram a cabeça perderam todas as esperanças de star tudo bem.

Os olhos dos garotos, ganharam , um tom amarelado, e um expressão sombrinha.

-Garotos?- chamou Hinata meio apreensiva

-Kukukukukukuku, os garotos que vocês conheciam já não existe mais, agora ele ssao meus servos.- falou o encapuzado se revelando Orochimaru.

-Seu desgraçado eu vou acabar com você.- falou Sakura indo em direção a ele, mais foi impedida, por Sasuke, que a segurou e a atirou longe de Orochimaru.

-Sinto muito desaponta lá, mais meus servos não iram permitir isso.A propósito, acabem com elas,Kukukukukukukukkuku( eu : cara como eu odeio esse Orochimaru. ; Sofia: eu não suporto esse cara.)e depois desapareceu levando seu companheiro.

Os garotos nem bem esperaram Orochimaru , e já partiram pra cima das garotas ,dando socos , chutes, sem do nem piedade, como se elas não fossem nada.

" kami-sama, nos ajude a tirar esse espécie de transe deles."- pensou as garotas apenas desviando dos golpes.

De repente, ela são atingidas por golpes muitos fortes, fazendo com que elas sejam lançadas de encontro a uma arvore.

-Garotas eu tenho que falar uma coisa, ou a gente faz alguma coisa ou a gente vai apanhar feio deles – falou Ten Ten com um misto de raiva e cansaço.

-Mais eles são nossos amigos, não podemos os machucar. - falou Hinata com um pouco de tristeza na voz.

-Hinata eu sei que eles são nossos amigos, mas temos que os ajuda los se não eles vão acabar nós matando.E outra, esses não são nossos amigos, porque se fossem eles, jamais nós machucariam.- falou Sakura determinada.

-Você tem ração Sakura e Ten Tem.- falou se levantando.- vamos acabar com esse transe, nem que tenhamos que acabar com eles.- falou Hinata, com seu baykugan,a mostra.

( Eu: tenho uma dica para vocês, para continuarem a fic daqui aconselho que vocês escutem a musica It's my Life do Bon Jovi. ; Sofia: ela é muito boa mesmo, escutem recomendo.xD)

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted

No silent prayer for faith-departed

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd

You're gonna hear my voice

When I shout it out loud

E assim sem piedade as garotas partiram para cima dos garotos, deferindo golpes certeiros,

Sakura lutava com Sasuke, Hinata contra Naruto e Ten Ten contra Neji. Mais parecia que nenhum dos golpes os afetava.

Dentro da mente dos garotos, eles podiam ver o que acontecia mais não conseguiam parar.

Sakura já estava desesperada, todos os golpes acertavam em cheio Sasuke, mais nada parecia para lo.

" Vamos Sasuke-kun lute contra esse controle, você consegue, vamos.Acorde."- pensou Sakura em quando dava um soco bem na cara de Sasuke, arrancando sangue.Inútil, nada conseguia para lo.

CHORUS:

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

Ten Ten desviava dos golpes de Neji com uma certa dificuldade, afinal ele tinha um baykugan, e ele lhe acertava golpes em seus principais pontos, mas isso não a impediu de dar um chute na boca do estomago, fazendo o garoto cuspir sangue, mais nada parecia para lo.

" Neji, onegai, acorde desse transe. Eu não sei por mais quanto tempo vou conseguir lutar,então onegai Acorde."- pediu a garota em pensamento.

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Tommy and Gina who never backed down

Tomorrow's getting hard make no mistake

Luck ain't even lucky

Got to make your owns breaks

Hinata na maioria das vezes só se defendia, pois não queria machucar Naruto, mais já estava ficando com um pouco de raiva, e resolveu dando um belo soco no queixo de Naruto, mas nada dele voltar ao normal.

" Droga Naruto, vamos lá, mostre o quanto forte você é. Acorde dessa droga de transe."- pensou Hinata ofegante.

CHORUS:

It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

Elas já estavam quase esgotadas, e nada do que elas faziam pareciam faze los acordar.

Ate que elas lembraram das palavras de sua mestra Tsunade.

" Quando se quer quebrar um transe de uma pessoa que você gosta, a única solução e dar-lhe um beijo." ( eu: rsrsrsrsrssrsr, ; Sofia: baka)

Essa seria a ultima tentativa, se não funciona-se ou elas os matariam, ou eles as matavam.

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

Don't make no break, baby, don't back down

Depois de se olharem , como seu fosse para dar coragem, elas correram para cima dos garotos os prensando nas arvores, que estavam atrás dela ( eu : só lembrando elas estavam na floresta, xD.) Elas usaram tanta forca para os mobilizar que chegava a doer seus músculos.

CHORUS:

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

Era agora ou nunca pensaram antes de dar um beijo nós garotos, que ficaram sem reação. No foi um beijo, foi um selinho, mas foi o bastante para fazer com que os garotos ganhassem a luta de suas mentes, e acordarem do transe.

CHORUS:

It's my life

And it's now or never

'Cause I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

(It's my life)

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just want to live while I'm alive

'Cause it's my life!

-Sakura, me perdoa eu via tudo mais não conseguia me controlar- falou Sasuke depois do " beijo." A abrasando protetoramente.

-Eu sei não se preocupe Sasuke-kun.- falou antes de desmaiar, nós braços do moreno.

A mesma coisa aconteceu com Neji e Naruto,que ao se separarem pediram desculpas, foram desculpados e depois disso as garotas desmaiaram em seus braços.

- Então era esse o plano daquele desgraçado do Orochimaru, fazer com que a gente as matassem.- falou Neji, para os garotos depois que eles colocaram com cuidado as garotas , para descansarem.( eu: eles montaram um tipo de acampamento, xD)

-Creio que sim, mais qual é o enterre se na morte das garotas? – perguntou Naruto

- Isso eu não sei lhe responder.- falou Sasuke

-Mais nós podemos.- falou Hinata que estava em pé junto com as outras.

-Sakura.Conte tudo para eles.- falou Ten Ten .

-Contar o que ? – falou os três rapazes muito curiosos.

-Bom, o Orochimaru tem tanto enterre se de nos ver mortas, porque...

Continua...

Oi gente agradeço a todos pelas reviwes.

Vocês me deixaram muito feliz.

Olha desculpa pelo tamanho eu tentei fazer grande, mais fique com medo de fugir a idéia e não ter aquele famoso suspense.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo e o brigado a todos de coração

E espero reviwes, nesse capitulo ta.

A um aviso minhas outras fics eu vou postar a continuação entre quinta-feira á sábado

The Game of love


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 6 : A Revelação e o Inicio da Grande Batalha

Vamp.

Sinopse : O q aconteceria se Vampiros e Caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem?

Fala : Verdana

Pensamento: ""

Comentarios: ()

Aviso : Naruto não me pertence infelizmente... Mais isso é por pouco tempo, logo ele será meu, meu , meu mhuhahahahahahahahha

Emoções do capitulo anterior

-Creio que sim, mais qual é o enterre se na morte das garotas? – perguntou Naruto

- Isso eu não sei lhe responder.- falou Sasuke

-Mais nós podemos.- falou Hinata que estava em pé junto com as outras.

-Sakura.Conte tudo para eles.- falou Ten Ten .

-Contar o que ? – falou os três rapazes muito curiosos.

-Bom, o Orochimaru tem tanto enterre se de nos ver mortas, porque

Capitulo 6 : A Grande Revelação

- Falem logo de uma vez.- pediu Naruto impaciente

- Se você fica-se de boca fechada quem sabe elas falariam.- falou Neji, com um tom de voz irônico ,e meio nervoso.

- Como eu ia dizendo, Ten Ten e Hinata são minhas guardiãs.- falou Sakura bem seria dando um pausa para respirar.- Porque eu sou a ... criança... da ...lenda...- finalizou bem de vagar deixando os garotos desconcertados.

- O que ? Como você sabe? Cadê a marca ?- perguntou Naruto mais bobo do que o normal.( eu: isso é possível. o.O ? ; Sofia: acho que sim rsrrsrsrsr)

- Bem uma pergunta de cada vez. Isso mesmo que você escutou Naruto eu sou a garota da lenda. Eu sei porque minha sensei me contou a alguns anos atrás

Flash back on

Sakura, Hinata e Ten Ten estavam sentadas conversando umas com as outras , quando Tsunade as chamou.

- A senhora nós chamou sensei? – perguntou Ten Ten

- Sim minha cara chamei.- falou a sensei com um tom brincalhão

- O que a senhora quer, com a gente sensei?.- falou a pequena Sakura, fazendo com que o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios se desfazer rapidamente.

- O assunto é muito delicado por isso quero que vocês três prestem bastante atenção.- falou Tsunade dando uma pausa para ver que as garotas confirmarem com a cabeça.- Primeiro vocês duas Ten Ten e Hinata. Vocês são guardiãs.

Um pequeno momento de silencio entre as garotas, ate que se ouve um grito.

- Como assim nos somos guardiãs??- gritaram surpresas Hinata e Ten Ten

- Isso mesmo que vocês escutaram, vocês duas são guardiãs da criança da lenda.- falou Tsunade reparando na expressão de surpresa na car das garotas.- E antes que vocês me perguntem quem é essa criança ,eu já respondo. É você Sakura.

Um outro momento de silencio ate que se ouve um novo grito.(eu : credo como elas gostam de gritar.; Sofia: que coisa né? rsrsrrsrsrsrrs)

-O que ? o .O. Eu a criança da lenda, isso não pode ser.E alem do mais eu não tenho a marca da lua crescente .- falou Sakura gritando

- Na verdade você tem sim. Seu pai e sua mãe, esconderam essa marca assim que você nasceu, com ajuda de um pequeno jutso ( eu: desculpem eu não resisti a colocar um pouco do anime, mais é só alguns detalhes rsrrrssrsrrs. ; Sofia: sem comentários.)- explicou Tsunade , e assim fazendo algumas possicoes de mãos , e logo depois encostando na testa de Sakura, aparece uma lua crescente prata, muito bonita.

Sakura pega um pequeno espelho e se espanta ao ver a pequena marca, então era por isso, que seus pais sempre a mantilha afastada dos outros, e que por isso custaram a deixar Sakura fazer amigos.

- Ousam garotas, e prestem bastante atenção.Quando cada uma de vocês nasceram, fui escolhida para ser sua mestre, por tanto fui treinada para protege lás de todos, e treina-las para poderem seguir seus destinos, que é de destruir o Vampiro que matou seus amigos, suas famílias. Enfim todos que ele fez sofrer.- explicou Tsunade bem seria.

- Sensei, qual é a função de cada uma de nós??- perguntou Hinata

- Bem vamos começar por vocês duas Hinata e Ten Ten. – fez uma pausa.- Vocês tem o dever de proteger Sakura e ajuda lá a cumprir seu destino.Mais lembrem vocês não poderão interferir na luta dela. Entenderam ??- perguntou por fim

- Hai – responderam em unissom as duas.

- Ótimo. Agora você Sakura, você tem o dever de cumprir seu destino de destruir Orochimaru. Se você conseguir todo aquele vampiro mordido, e que tenha um coração bom , se transformara novamente em um ser humano. Mais se falhar a humanidade não terá mais salvação para as crueldades de Orochimaru.

Fash back of

Depois de falar isso Sakura , faz as mesmas possicoes de mãos que sua sensei lhe ensinou, encostou na sua testa , fazendo com que a marca aparece se, deixando novamente os garotos boquiabertos.

-E tem mais uma coisa, que eu achei melhor contar agora.Uma coisa que minha sensei me contou em particular.- falou Sakura não só deixando somente os rapazes espantados, mais também suas amigas. Respirou fundo e continuação.- O fato é que se eu enfrentar Orochimaru, a pouquíssimas chances de eu sair com vida desse confronto.

-O QUE ?- gritou Sasuke se levantando.

-Isso não pode ser verdade.- exclamou Hinata com lagrimas nós olhos abraçando Naruto .

-Tem que a ver um jeito de você sobreviver Sakura-chan.?- falou Naruto tentando confortar Hinata que agora chorava em seus braços.

-Eu lamento mais só um milagre, pode fazer eu sobreviver.- falou Sakura fazendo com que Ten Ten abraça se Neji chorando.

Sasuke apenas se virou e saiu em direção a um riacho que tinha la perto.

Ele não podia acreditar no que Sakura acabara de dizer. Ela morreria se luta se contra Orochimaru.( eu : bem ela não disse que morreria, ela disse que só um milagre a salvaria.: Sofia: que resumindo da no mesmo sua baka, agora vê se não faz besteira e não interrompa mais esse momento dramático.; eu: credo magoei T.T , ; Sofia: baka )

-Sasuke-kun? Tudo bem ? – perguntou Sakura que o havia seguido, o tirando dos seus pensamentos.

-Não, não estou bem. Acabo de saber que a pessoa que mais me importo pode morrer, e você me pergunta se estou bem? Claro que não.- falou ficando de frente para ela, dando pausa para tomar fôlego.- Eu não vou deixar você lutar com ele Sakura.- falou Sasuke determinado.

A garota não disse nada no momento, apenas deixou rolar de seus olhos, uma única lagrima enquanto se aproximava do rapaz , e num ato sem pensar o beijou.

Ela pegou Sasuke desprevenido , o deixando sem reação no começo, mais isso não o impediu de corresponder ao beijo, aprofundando rapidamente.O que passava de um beijo calmo e tímido, se transformou num beijo cheio de luxuria e desejo.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se acalmando pela falta de ar.

-Eu também te amo Sasuke. Mas você sabe que tem que ser assim.- falou Sakura depois do beijo, o abraçando.

-Não faz isso Sakura, não agora que eu te reencontrei, não agora que descobri que te amo.- pediu Sasuke quase que suplicando no ouvido da garota.

-Sabe que eu preciso fazer isso.Eu quero trasnformar voce de volta num ser humano

-Eu não quero virar um ser humano se não vou ter voce do meu lado.

-Tenha fé Sasuke-kun, que tudo acabara bem.-disse apertando cada vez mais forte o abraco

-Eu não quero te perde.- disse com uma voz rouca e triste

-Mais você não vai me perder eu estarei sempre junto de você.- falou apontando para o coração de Sasuke.- estarei sempre aqui, como você esta sempre no meu coração, des de criança .

E depois disso Sasuke, selou seu lábios num beijo mais apaixonado que o outro.

Depois de ficarem mais um tempo assim, voltaram para o acampamento, ao encontro dos outros.

-Bem agora, amanha chegaremos a Konoha, e daremos inicio a guerra contra Orochimaru.- falou Sakura depois de ser abraçada por todos.- E eu garanto que ele vai se arrepender amargamente, por ter se metido com a gente.

-HAI- gritaram os outros.

Continua ...

Oi gente

Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim rsrsrsrsrsrrsrs

Gente Vamp ta cegando na reta final, T.T, mais eu adorei escrever ela e receber o apoio de cada um de vocês. Estou realmente muito feliz com isso.

E esta ai mais um novo capitulo de Vamp, espero que gostem, porque eu adorei escrever a cena de drama da Sakura rsrsrsrsrsr

A e ta curtinha, porque eu não consegui escrever maior, porque achei que não is ter criatividade suficinte.

( Sofia : resumindo, essa baka alem de não ter idéias, tava com preguiça)

Que isso Sofia , assim você estraga meu filme com o pessoal.

Srsrrssrsrsrrssrsr

Mais gente , espero que vocês gostem, desse capitulo.

OGRIGADA de coração pelas reviews do capitulo anterior, eu e a Sofia , ficamos muito felizes.

Bjo gente e qualquer critica, comentário, reclamação, me avisem e COMENTEM onegai, vocês vão fazer uma baka, bastante feliz

BEIJO gente e fui

( A e os capítulos das minhas outras fics , já estão quase prontos, e uma novidade , Vem fic nova por ai, o nome ainda não sei, mais tem a ver com bruxaria( que eu pessoalmente adolo) mais qualquer novidade eu aviso.)

BEIJO ,FUI...


	9. Chapter 9

Vamp.

Sinopse : O q aconteceria se Vampiros e Caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem?

Fala : Verdana

Pensamento: ""

Comentarios: ()

Aviso : Naruto não me pertence infelizmente... Mais isso é por pouco tempo, logo ele será meu, meu , meu mhuhahahahahahahaha

Oi gente

Olha eu de novo aqui.( se esconde de um possível ataque.)

Desculpem a demora não foi por mal, mas as idéias foram tirar umas férias, aí eu fiquei sem criatividade e para escrever uma porcaria, preferi não escrever nada.

Espero que me desculpem e que gostem desse capitulo.

E sobre esse capitulo, eu tenho que avisar vocês, vai ser dividido em duas partes.

A primeira, uma pequena parte de Neji e Ten Ten , e Hinata e Naruto, que eu não pus no capitulo anterior.E a segunda parte segue normalmente

E deixa de blá blá e vamos logo para o capitulo

Capitulo 8: Recordações e o dia do ataque.

Todos permaneciam em silêncio, ninguém parecia ter vontade de quebrá-lo, afinal estavam quase dentro de Konoha e tudo podia acontecer lá.

Sakura e Sasuke andavam de mãos dadas( eu: que lindo ..; Sofia:não estraga o momento sua baka.)e as vezes trocavam olhares apaixonados.Eles estavam cientes que essa batalha contra Orochimaru estava muito próxima, e que podiam se esperar tudo dela, e isso fazia o coração de Sasuke doer cada vez mais.Apesar de ser um vampiro, e estar louco para se vingar de Orochimaru, pensar que isso poderia levar embora a única mulher que ele amou e ainda ama para longe dele, o fazia querer desistir de tudo, só para não perder Sakura.( eu : ai gente que lindo, da parte do Sasuke-kun.; Sofia: eu quero um desses pra mim.)

Sakura por sua vez, por fora parecia tão forte e firme como Sasuke, por dentro não deixava de ser uma garotinha frágil que estava morrendo de medo de não conseguir salvar seus amigos e quem sabe sua família.

Ter um peso sobre suas costas, o peso de salvar seus amigos, sua família e seu grande amor estava a deixando cada vez mais insegura.Mas ela não podia desistir , não, ela tinha que conseguir , ela devia isso para as pessoas que confiavam nela, que a ajudaram e que estavam com ela agora para o que der e vier.E dando uma olhada para seus amigos,se aconchegou melhor no ombro de Sasuke fazendo com que ele passasse seu braço pela cintura dela.

(eu: Se eu tivesse que lidar com tudo que a Sakura-chan esta passando , eu ficaria louca.; Sofia: Mas não tem como, e larga de atrapalhar esse momento sua bakaaaaaaaa)

Mais atrás do casal vinham Naruto e Hinata juntinhos.As vezes trocavam alguns beijinhos discretos para não chamar muita atenção, mas que não conseguiam negar o quanto estavam apaixonados.As recordações da noite passsada passavam pela cabeça deles como um flash

Flash back on de Hinata e Naruto

Depois de verem Sasuke e Sakura seguirem para a floresta, Neji e Ten Ten entraram em suas devidas barracas, deixando Naruto e Hinata sozinhos.

Naruto olhava hora para Hinata, hora para o chão.Há tempos se descobriu apaixonado pela garota , mais não conseguia falar isso para ela.

Já Hinata olhava fixamente para o chão, sabia que estava sendo observada, mas cadê a coragem para encarar os profundos olhos azuis de Naruto.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo sem falar nada, ate que Hinata num ato de estrema coragem, que ela mesma não sabia de onde tirou, se aproximou dele, enquanto ele fitava o chão,sem chamar a atenção e se sentou do seu lado.

Naruto percebeu um movimento pela parte da garota e resolveu olhar,mas ao subir seus olhos, encontrou os perolados da garota que estava do seu lado.

-Hinata o que..-mais não terminou a frase por ser ter sido impedido pelo pequeno dedo da garota que pousou em seus lábios.

-Naruto, deixa eu falar uma coisa para você.- falou dando uma pausa retirando o dedo dos lábios do garoto, e em troca recebendo uma confirmação da parte do garoto.- Quando éramos crianças, eu sentia um forte atração por você, mas nunca levei isso muito a sério, porque éramos crianças, e isso podia ser só um paixonite boba .-deu uma pausa enquanto via a reação de espanto do garoto à sua frente.- mas o tempo passou e essa paixonite só aumentava, mesmo eu achando que você havia morrido alguma coisa no fundo do meu coração nunca me deixou acreditar nisso.Então você reapareceu e eu realmente não queria te perder de novo, não antes de te falar que eu te amo.- finalizou a garota se levantando para ir embora.(eu: to bege, to bege, to rosa, com a Hinata.; Sofia: o.O to de boca aberta ate agora, Jesus acende a luz.; eu: pois é né rsrsrsrsrrs)

Naruto estava estático, nunca imaginou que Hinata estava apaixonada por ele (eu: mas é baka mesmo.; Sofia: só o Naruto pra não perceber mesmo.), e agora depois dessa declaração ela estava indo embora para sua barraca e amanhã enfrentariam grandes perigos.E pensando nisso foi até Hinata a segurando pelo braço a fazendo girar e ficar na frente dele com seus corpos colados, fazendo com que a garota corasse .

-Hinata, sinto muito não ter te falado antes, mas eu não sabia quais seus sentimentos por mim antes.Mas agora eu sei que você me ama o tanto que eu te amo.- disse enquanto via a garota arregalar os olhos.- sinto muito eu não ter falado antes, mais eu não sabia que você gostava de mim e eu não queria que fossemos amanhã para a guerra sem que você saiba.Eu te amo Hinata Hyuuga.- disse enquanto via os olhos dela encherem de água.

( eu : gente agora foi o Naruto que me surpreendeu, ate que ele pegou rápido as coisas.; Sofia: to bege, to bege , to rosa o.O)

Hinata depois de ouvir o que Naruto disse se atirou nos braços dele e o beijou, era um beijo puro e inocente, mais cheio de amor e paixão.

Os dois queriam isso a muito tempo, e agora estavam entregues a esse amor.( eu : meloso né.; Sofia: para de estragar os momentos românticos sua bakaaaaaaaaaa).

Ficaram se beijando ate perderem totalmente o ar e terem que se separar.

- Hinata, você é a pessoa que eu mais amo, não vou deixar que nada te aconteça.- falou Naruto a abraçando forte.

- Obrigada Naruto, eu também te amo muito.- dizendo isso o beijou.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, ate que foram dormir, porque amanha teriam uma grande luta.

Flash back off de Hinata e Naruto

O único casal que parecia não ter se entendido ainda, era Neji e Tenten.Andavam mais atrás sem nem ao menos se olharem, estavam apenas presos em seus pensamentos.

"Droga porque não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça?Porque não consigo parar de pensar nos olhos dela, na boca dela?Droga, o que ela esta fazendo comigo.?"-se perguntava Neji, enquanto dava uma olhada de canto de olho para a morena que estava a seu lado, cantarolando uma musica baixinho.( eu: homens são tão lerdos para entender as coisas.; Sofia: é tenho que concordar com você, eles são tão bakas)

"Aff, não sei nem porque eu to perdendo tempo pensando nele.Ele nem olha direito pra mim.Sempre tão frio, tão calado, tão bonito.Aff! Neji, o que você esta fazendo comigo?"- se perguntou enquanto olhava para Hinata e Sakura tão felizes por terem as pessoas que amam do seu lado e com isso sentiu um pouco de inveja de suas o ela queria que Neji fosse assim com ela, carinhoso.Mas ela estava começando a achar que isso só ia acontecer mesmo em seus sonhos.

Continuaram a andar em silencio, até que chegaram em frente aos portões de Konoha.

-Finalmente chegamos.- exclamou Naruto enquanto abraçava Hinata pela cintura.

-Digo o mesmo.Finalmente chegaram.- falou uma voz fria atrás deles.

Se viraram ao mesmo tempo e encontraram ,no mínimo, 20 vampiros encapuzados, e podia se ver apenas seus sorrisos diabólicos.

-Minhas doces caçadoras, que saudade.- disse um dos vampiros retirando o capuz revelando ser Kabuto.- principalmente de você minha doce Sakura.

Esse pequeno comentário fez o sangue de Sasuke ferver, quem era esse baka achava que era para falar assim com sua Sakura. E com esse pensamento se pós na frente de Sakura.

-Hum... vejo que Sasuke esta com raiva. Que medinho.- disse ironicamente fazendo Sasuke ficar a ponto de voar no pescoço dele e o quebrar.

-Vamos pedir só uma vez, entreguem as caçadoras,e talvez pegaremos leve com vocês.- falou um dos vampiros se revelando Deidara,e mandando um beijo para Tenten, fazendo Neji sentir um raiva incontrolável, para logo finalizar.- eu disse apenas talvez.

-Só sonhando que vocês conseguirão pegar elas.- disse Neji entrando na frente de Tenten, fazendo a mesma o olhar espantada .

-Como quiserem.Acabem com eles.- e dizendo isso todos os vampiros partiram para cima dos seis..

-Ate que fim uma diversão.- disse Neji ativando seu byakugan, junto com Hinata.Sasuke ativou seu Sharingan,Naruto emanava o chakra da raposa de nove caldas e Tenten e Sakura pegavam suas armas.

Assim começou uma batalha, cada um ficou com quatro. A luta estava bastante equilibrada.

Sasuke não tirava os olhos de Sakura, Naruto não saia de perto de Hinata e Neji estava lutando lado a lado de Ten Ten

(eu: gente eu vou fazer uma pequena parte da luta de cada um ta.; Sofia: é só pra não ficar misturado.)

Neji estava se desviando facilmente dos ataques dos vampiros, ate que escutou Deidara falando com Tenten.

-Vamos morena se entregue logo, prometo não te machucar.

Isso foi o bastante para Neji desviar seus olhos para Tenten, e com isso levou um chute na cara de um dos vampiros.

Tenten que estava concentrada na luta contra Deidara, viu Neji perder a concentração e levar um chute na cara , o fazendo voar longe.Tenten com apenas uma kunai atirou no peito do vampiro que chutara Neji, acertando em cheio, fazendo o vampiro cair morto.Depois correu ate onde Neji tinha parado e viu um filete de sangue escorrer de sua boca.

-Neji, esta tudo bem.? O que ouve com você, para perder a concentração assim?- fiquei preo..- mas se calou antes que falasse demais.

"Eu entendi bem, ela ia dizer que ficou preocupada comigo.Então ela gosta de mim."-pensou Neji sorrindo .

-Neji você ta...- não terminou de falar porque foi calada por um selinho de Neji.( eu: pequena observação,eles estavam no meio de uma batalha, onde eles estão com a cabeça para se beijarem ?o.O .; Sofia: ha o amor rsrsrsrrs)

-Tenten eu sei que não é hora , mas não posso continuar lutando sem antes te falar.Eu te amo.- falou Neji depois que se separaram.

-Eu também te amo Neji e muito.- e o abraçou.( eu: o horinha menos apropriada para isso.; Sofia: o amor esta no ar.; eu: o que foi que deu em você hoje?o.O ; Sofia: nada , nada )

-Desculpe atrapalhar esse momento tão deprimente, mais tenho que acabar com vocês ainda .- falou Deidara com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Os dois se levantaram, Tenten pegou suas agulhas, Neji reativou seu baykugan, e com um sorriso correram em direção a ele, com intenção de acabar com aquilo logo.

Um pouco longe dali, Naruto não via a hora de acabar com isso logo, essa luta já estava ficando chata, ele nem conseguiu ficar muito tempo com sua Hinata .

Depois de dar o ultimo golpe em um dos vampiros que estava lutando contra ele, se virou para ver sua namorada lutando tão tranqüilamente contra o ultimo vampiro.

"Nossa como ela fica linda tão determinada assim."- pensou ele meio abobalhado com a beleza de sua namorada.

Hinata por sua vez, já estava entediada.Ou o vampiro que ela estava lutando era muito lento, ou ela que era muita rápida.Achou que ia se divertir um pouco, mais , esses vampiros não deram nem para o gasto.( eu: Hina-chan, quem te viu quem te vê, to ate com medo de tu rsrsrrsrsrr.; Sofia: não vou nem comenta, sobre esse seu deprimente comentário.; Sofia: to com saudade da outra Sofia.T.T.; Sofia: sua bakaaaaaaaa)

Deu o ultimo golpe em seu oponente , fazendo ele cair morto no chão, e foi de encontro a Naruto, que a esperava de braços abertos, e com alguns cortes em seus braços, e em seu rosto.

-Naruto-kun, você esta bem?-perguntou a garota correndo ao encontro dele.

-Sim, estou bem, só alguns cortes mas nada de mais.- mal acabou de falar, e caiu de joelhos no chão.

-NARUTO- gritou Hinata o amparando.

-Não se preocupe Hinata, eu só usei muito chakra, mais vou ficar bem.- disse dando um selinho na garota e sorrindo, fazendo com que a garota se acalma-se.

Enquanto Naruto era socorrido por Hinata, Sasuke continuava sua luta contra Kabuto.Ele não achava que Kabuto fosse um bom adversário.Ele se defendia de todos os seus golpes, e Sasuke dos dele.Estava em uma luta equilibrada, nenhum dos dois desistia, e isso já estava deixando um certo alguém irritado.( eu:quem é?quem ?quem?rsrsrsrs.; Sofia: o Kami-sama ajuda porque ta difícil.)

-Eu não vou desistir da Sakura, Sasuke.Não vou deixar você ficar com ela.- falou Kabuto enquanto chutava Sasuke, que desviou por um triz.

-Vai sonhando que eu vou deixar você tirá-la de mim.- respondeu Sasuke atirando uma kunai em Kabuto, fazendo um corte em seu rosto.( eu: que emoção a Sakura, esta sendo disputada por dois caras muito lindos.; Sofia: Sasuke ou Kabuto, façam suas apostas.rsrsrrs)

Enquanto os dois lutavam Sakura, já havia acabado sua luta e estava apenas acompanhando, a luta de Sasuke.Ela estava muita cansada, por ter lutado contra 7 vampiros sozinha.( eu : a Sakura lutou contra 7 vampiros, porque logo que começou a luta Sasuke foi direto lutar contra Kabuto e deixou os outros para Sakura.; Sofia: muito amigo ele não.?. ; eu: pra você ver.)Mas alguma coisa chamou sua atenção.Uma presença.

Assim como chamou a atenção de todos que estavam presentes, fazendo com que eles fossem para o centro da cidade, onde estava Sasuke, Sakura e Kabuto.

-Não pode ser.- falou Sasuke depois que parou a luta.

-Ele esta aqui.- falou Kabuto com um meio sorriso.

-Orochimaru- falou Sakura se virando e dando de cara com o ser mais repulsivo e cruel da face da terra.

-Em fim nós nos encontramos, Sakura.- e falando isso deu uma risada macabra.

Continua...

**N/B:**_ òóó o tio Orochibicha apareceu (foi maus o palavreado ñ.ñ)_  
_Ainda boba por conta do capítulo eitcha menina que eu nunca vou dar conta de_  
_atualizar as minhas fics como você xD...como tia Mary diz: ''Virge!!'' rsrs_

_Muito bom o capítulo Miga!! Aguardo a continuação xD_

Autora: Bom é isso espero que gostem , e agradeço todas as reviwes.

E espero de coração que me mandem reviwes para esse capitulo

Bjo e xau


	10. Chapter 10

Vamp.  
Sinopse : O q aconteceria se Vampiros e Caçadores de Vampiros se juntassem?  
Fala : Verdana  
Pensamento: ""  
Comentarios: ()  
Aviso : Naruto não me pertence infelizmente... Mas isso é por pouco tempo, logo ele será meu, meu , meu mhuhahahahahahahaha

Bom oi gente.

Desculpem a demora nesse capitulo, mas eu queria ter a certeza que ele ficaria bom.

E por mais que vocês não gostem e eu também não, esse será o ultimo capitulo da minha fic.T.T

Mas saibam que eu adorei escrever essa fic, por vários motivos.Mas vou dar dois n.n

O primeiro é o seguinte, sempre tive o sonho de escrever uma historia sobre vampiros.

E o segundo, foi pela aceitação de vocês nessa fic.

Ganhei sugestões boas , ri muito com as reviwes de vocês enfim, obrigado por terem gostado.

Graças a essa fic fiz amigas especiais e amigos também.

Espero que tenham gostado como eu e a Sofia gostamos de escrever essa fic.

Um super beijo para todos e vamos logo ao último capitulo de Vamp.

Emoções do capitulo anterior.

Assim como chamou a atenção de todos que estavam presentes, fazendo com que eles fossem para o centro da cidade, onde estava Sasuke, Sakura e Kabuto.  
-Não pode ser.- falou Sasuke depois que parou a luta.  
-Ele esta aqui.- falou Kabuto com um meio sorriso.  
-Orochimaru- falou Sakura se virando e dando de cara com o ser mais repulsivo e cruel da face da terra.  
-Em fim nós nos encontramos, Sakura.- e falando isso deu uma risada macabra.  
Continua...

Capitulo 9 : A batalha Final.

-Quanto tempo Sakura, vejo que você cresceu e se tornou uma bela garota.- disse com intenção de passar a mão no rosto dela, mas a mesma se afastou.

-Não ouse encostar suas mãos em mim.- disse fria, fazendo o mesmo sorrir.

-Ora, seu pai não gostaria de saber que sua filhinha esta tão sem educação.- dizendo isso fez com que a garota o socasse bem forte na cara.

-Limpe sua boca imunda antes de falar sobre meu pai ou sobre minha educação.( eu: ai essa vai deixar marca.; Sofia: mostra para ele Sakurinha.)

Depois desse soco o ar ficou muito sério e pesado.Todos os presentes permaneciam calados, e esperando pelo próximo passo de Orochimaru.

-Vejo que também ficou mais forte, mas isso não é o bastante para me derrotar.- e dizendo isso apareceu atrás dela e a atacou com um soco nas costas, fazendo com que a mesma se ajoelha-se no chão perante a dor.

-Sabe... durante um tempo eu vim pensando que você seria uma pessoa difícil de se derrotar.- disse dando uma pausa e pegando o queixo da garota com uma mão, a erguendo no ar.- Cheguei até a sentir medo de você.Mas agora eu vejo que você não passa de uma garotinha fraca e inútil .( eu: i pegou pesado.; Sofia: ele ta ferrado.)- e dizendo isso deu um soco na barriga dela e a jogou no chão.

-SAKURAAA- gritou Sasuke na intenção de ajudá-la, mas foi parado pela voz de Kabuto.

-Se você a atrapalhar ela irá morrer.- disse calmo

-Do que você está falando, ele ira matá-la se eu não ajudar.-disse Sasuke tentando de novo passar, mas dessa vez foi parado pela voz de Orochimaru.

-Kukukukkkukukukuku- gargalhou diabolicamente antes de falar.- O que Kabuto fala é a mais pura verdade.Ninguém pode ajudá-la.- e se virou para Sakura que ainda estava no chão.- Porque não contou para eles? Mas não faz mal criança, eu conto.- e se virou para todos .- Se alguém a ajudar ela morre.Essa marca que ela carrega, é sua maldição.Se na batalha contra mim, ela for ajudada, a marca a matará. Conclusão... ela esta destinada a morrer.- e acabando de dizer solta outra gargalhada.

Sasuke e os outros estavam de boca aberta, quer dizer que ela morreria se alguém a ajudasse.

Sasuke então se lembrou de uma conversa com ela antes de chegarem em Konoha.:

Flash Back on

Sasuke e Sakura caminhavam em silencio abraçados.

-Sakura?-chamou Sasuke quebrando o silencio.

-Hai- disse se virando para ele para poder encarar os penetrantes olhos negros de seu amado.

-Onegai, desiste dessa luta.- pediu para ela , ou melhor quase implorou para ela.

-Sasuke-kun já conversamos sobre isso.Eu tenho que fazer isso, e tenho que fazer sozinha.- e depois de dizer isso deu um rápido selinho em Sasuke, encerrando a conversa.

Flash Back off

"Então era por isso que ela tinha que fazer isso sozinha."- pensou Sasuke ainda tentando engolir aquelas palavras.Mas o mesmo é despertado de seus pensamentos ao ver Sakura se levantando.

-Você é um verme inútil, que tinha medo de seu papai e por isso teve que mandar outras pessoas o matarem.- disse enquanto limpava um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca.- Você é um desgraçado, covarde que por medo de uma profecia, atacou uma cidade inteira matando meus amigos, minha família, tirando as pessoas que eu amo.- disse fazendo com que o sorriso de Orochimaru fosse morrendo.-Eu tenho pena de você.- e finalizou aparecendo na frente de Orochimaru, dando uma joelhada na boca do estomago dele, e um chute em sua cara, fazendo com que ele voasse de encontro ao chão. ( eu: eu avisei que ele tinha pegado pesado.; Sofia: bem feito.n.n)

Orochimaru se levantou com muita raiva da garota, quem ela pensava que era pra falar dele assim e ainda por cima fazer ele cuspir sangue.

-Você é insolente igual à sua mãe e seu pai..Mais eu dou um jeito nisso.- e falando isso deu uma risada fazendo com que Sakura ficasse com nojo.

Sakura partiu para cima de Orochimaru muita rápido , mas parou assim que o viu fazer uns sinais de invocação com a mão.

Todos ficaram esperando pelo ato de Orochimaru, até que de repente apareceram vários vultos, com longas capaz negras e um deles que estava na frente Sakura reconheceu, pelo vulto que salvou Deidara de ser morto por ela.

-Teve que chamar amiguinhos.? – perguntou Sakura irônica antes de correr para o ataque.

Orochimaru apenas riu antes de mandar os vultos tirarem as capas, fazendo a garota parar com água nos olhos.

O primeiro se mostrou ser Itachi, com seus cabelos um pouco maiores, um corpo bem mais definido, pálido, e por fim o que chamou mais atenção de Sakura eram os olhos.Sem vida , sem brilho.Parecia um zumbi sem vida.

O segundo a se revelar, era seu pai , depois sua mãe e depois seus amigos, vizinhos, todas as pessoas que ela mais amava.Mas todos pareciam zumbis, assim como Itachi.

Sakura sem se conter correu e abraçou seu pai e sua mãe, com lagrimas nos olhos., Mas ao contrário do que ela esperava, eles não se moveram e apenas tiraram seus braços de seu pescoço, a afastando para longe.

-Não adianta Sakura, eles estão sob meu controle. Só me obedecem.Eles podem te ver, te reconhecer, mas não podem te abraçar sem eu permitir.E foi bem divertido os transformar em meus escravos.- e deu ma risada maníaca..( eu: nossa eu matava um cara desses.; Sofia : que desgraçado.)

Todos os presentes estavam pasmos com a revelação de Orochimaru, como alguém podia ser tão cruel a ponto de transformar pessoas em zumbis, por puro divertimento . Até mesmo Kabuto tentava não acreditar nisso.Era diabólico demais.

-Seu verme , cretino- falou a garota antes de partir para cima de Orochimaru, mas foi parada por Itachi que segurou seus braços.

-Itachi por favor acorde e me largue!!- pediu a garota em quanto tentava se soltar.

-Ele não pode te ouvir, e se puder não pode te ajudar, ele só segue as minhas ordens.- e com um sorriso apontou para sua mãe, e a mesma foi ate Sakura e lhe deu um soco na cara.- Você viu criança, ela me obedece Kukukukukukuk- e finalizou, apontando para seu pai, que também lhe de 

soco na boca do estomago, fazendo Sakura cuspir sangue.( eu: que horror.; Sofia: seu #&)

Sakura podia ver perfeitamente lágrimas, caindo dos olhos de seus pais e de Itachi, e os outros presentes olhavam para aquilo chocados.

-Para me derrotar você terá que passar por eles, e você não vai querer os machucar não é mesmo?- e se aproximou dela com um sorriso em seus lábios de cobra e com uma kunai nas mãos .- Infelizmente chegou a sua hora.Adeus criança.- sem se aproximar mais dela a atirou mirando no coração de Sakura, que se virou para Sasuke e disse um eu te amo e fechou os olhos..

Tenten e Hinata que assistiam a tudo perto de seus namorados, os abraçaram , e fecharam os olhos cheios de lágrimas , enquanto eram abraçadas por eles, para não verem a cena da morte de sua amiga.

Sasuke estava horrorizado com a cena, iria perder a mulher de sua vida. E não deixando de esconder suas lagrimas ao ver Sakura lhe dizendo um eu te amo fechou os olhos.

- NÃOOOOOOOOO.- foi ouvido por Konoha inteira, fazendo todos abrirem os olhos e olharem em direção onde estava Sakura, para se depararem com uma cena surpreendente.( eu: o que ? o que ?.; Sofia : cala a boca baka )

Sakura estava ajoelha no chão( eu : Itachi havia a soltado poucos segundos antes dela ser atingida pela kunai.; Sofia: Orochimaru o mandou a soltar porque achava que ela não teria escapatória.), com Kabuto deitado em seu colo, com a kunai enterrada em seu peito.

-Por que você fez isso?- perguntou a garota em meio a lágrimas.

-Não chore minha flor, fiz isso porque te amo e não poderia deixar que nada a acontecesse.- e sorriu fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorre-se por sua boca e virou para o lado em que estava Sasuke olhando aquilo pasmo.- Ei você... me promete que não deixará nada de mal acontecer com a Sakura.- e recebendo um sim e um obrigado de Sasuke, se virou novamente para Sakura – me perdoe minha flor, por ter feito tudo isso antes, e por favor acabe com Orochimaru.- e depois sorrindo morreu.

Sakura estava chocada com tudo isso, e chegando bem perto do ouvido de Kabuto disse um " Você tem me perdão e minha gratidão.Descanse em paz Kabuto".

-Que cena patética.Inútil, sacrificou sua vida por ela.Mas ate que ele não valia nada mesmo.- e riu diabolicamente .

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Sakura que levantou do chão, deitando Kabuto delicadamente e se virou para Orocimaru, que pôs os familiares de Sakura a sua frente.

-Me perdoem.- foi a última coisa dita pela garota antes,de seu chakra numa coloração azul, começar a emanar de sua corpo, fazendo seus cabelos longos e suas roupas voarem para cima lentamente e correr de encontro a eles.

Sakura a medida que passava por eles, lhe dava socos e chutes, não muito forte, apenas para os tirar de seu caminho fazendo Orochimaru dar alguns passos para trás.Quando estava chegando perto dele, retirou algumas agulhas de seu cinto.

-Isso é pela minha família.- e enfiou uma agulha no braço esquerdo dele.- isso é pelos meus amigos,- e dando um chute no estomago dele, lhe enfiou uma agulha em seu braço direito.Sakura estava definitivamente mais rápida, e isso deixava Orochimaru sem defesas perante aos ataques dela.- isso é por Konoha.- e com uma cotovelada em sua nuca enfiou uma agulha na sua perna direita .-E esse...é por Kabuto.- e lhe enfiou a ultima agulha em sua perna esquerda.

Orochimaru se encontrava espantado, como todos os outros. Nunca imaginaria que seria derrotado por uma garota como ele mesmo disse, fraca e inútil.

-E isso é pelos longos anos de sofrimentos causados por você, em mim.- e concentrando seu chakra todo em sua mão, o acertou no peito, fazendo com que uma grande explosão de chakra acontecesse no local, levantando poeira.

Quando todos voltaram suas visões para o local, Orochimaru estava caído no chão , e Sakura estava ofegante, caminhando em direção a seus pais que haviam saído do transe para os abraçar.

Tenten abraçou Neji e Hinata abraçou Naruto, os enchendo de beijos assim que voltaram a ser humanos de novo.

Sasuke estava sorrindo, afinal Sakura, estava viva e tinha conseguido acabar com Orochimaru.

Estava caminhando de encontro a Sakura, quando viu Orochimaru levantar e dizer.

-Se eu morrer, levarei você junto Sakura.- e dizendo isso atirou um kunai em direção a Sakura.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritou Sasuke correndo em direção a garota, fazendo com que todos a olhassem , inclusive ela.

Mas o que Sasuke mais temia aconteceu.Quando Sakura se virou, a kunai acertou em cheio seu peito, e enquanto caia no chão em câmera lenta, via Orochimaru cair morto sorrindo e Sasuke correndo ao seu encontro.

Todos foram de encontro a ela, enquanto viam Sasuke se ajoelhar abraçando o corpo gelado de Sakura.

-Onegai minha flor, não morra.- implorava Sasuke, enquanto abraçava Sakura, que por mais estranho estava sorrindo.

-Meu amor, não fique assim.Cumpri meu destino, salvei você e minha família.- disse com lagrimas nos olhos,passando a mão no rosto de Sasuke.

-Não, não fale assim, você vai viver, você vai ficar comigo.- Sasuke falava isso, como se estivesse afirmando, para ela, para os presentes e para si mesmo.

-Eu...te...Amo...- e dizendo isso fechou os olhos para nunca mais os abrir novamente.( eu: T.T.; Sofia: Sakura-chan morreu ? T.T)

Todos estavam em volta do casal, e choravam muito.Sasuke permanecia abraçado a Sakura, e começou a emanar seu chakra, envolvendo ele e Sakura.

-NÃOOOOO.-gritou fazendo seu chakra explodir para cima afastando todos, e fazendo o corpo de Sakura levitar.

Por alguns momentos todos ficaram espantados, com a cena do corpo de Sakura levitando no ar, envolvido por uma luz branca.

Sasuke estava em pé em baixo do corpo, sem entender nada, somente o olhando, ate que o corpo começou a descer em câmera lenta, ate ser pegado no colo por ele.

Como num milagre, Sakura, reabriu os olhos,e encarou os olhos ônix de Sasuke, molhados pelas lagrimas,mas feliz.( eu: a Sakura-chan ta viva , eba eba eba, "pula abraçando Sofia".; Sofia: Isso ai, viva viva, snif, snif, viva viva)

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Sakura , sem entender.Num momento ela havia morrido, mas agora, estava olhando para seu amado e para todos que ela ama.

- Você voltou pra mim, meu amor.- e dizendo isso a beijou, como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes, sendo aplaudidos por todos.Ele não sabia como , mas na verdade não importava mais.Ter Sakura em seus braços era a única coisa que queria nesse momento.

- Ninguém , nunca, vai tirar você de mim.Minha Vida-disse Sasuke abraçando e a beijando novamente.( eu: nossa fiquei emocionada agora.; Sofia: eu também. Eu quero um Sasuke-kun assim pra mim. n.n )

--

1 ano depois

-Você Sasuke Uchiha,aceita Sakura Haruno, para Amá-la e respeitá-la,na alegria e na tristeza,na saúde e na doença,na riqueza e na pobreza,até que a morte os separe?-perguntou o padre para Sasuke.

-Sim- disse sorrindo para Sakura, que estava linda de noiva.

-E você Sakura Haruno, aceita Sasuke Uchiha, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza,na saúde e na doença,nariqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os sepre.-perguntou o padre.

-Sim.- disse com um sorriso maior que o mundo para Sasuke, que estava muito bem de noivo.

-Então eu os declaro marido e mulher.- e virando para Sasuke continuou.- pode beijar a noiva.

Não foi preciso nem dizer outra vez, e Sasuke já beijava Sakura, apaixonadamente, sendo aplaudidos por seus padrinhos, Neji e Tenten 

que já haviam se casado,e Hinata e Naruto, que se casariam dali a uma semana.E pelos presentes.

--

Depois de alguns minutos na festa Sasuke levou Sakura para o jardim.

-O que você queria me falar meu amor.- disse Sakura o abraçando.

-É que eu menti na hora que o padre me perguntou se eu ia te amar,até que a morte nos separasse.disse com um sorriso bobo,fazendo Sakura levantar uma sobrancelha interrogativa.-Eu irei te amar pra sempre alem da minha morte-e finalizou a beijando.

-Sabe eu preciso te falar uma coisa também meu amor.- disse depois do beijo.- alem de te amar para sempre, você será papai.- finalizou vendo Sasuke se espantar.

-Vo...Você está...grávida?- perguntou meio bobo, recebendo um sim de Sakura.- Hoje você me tornou o homem mais feliz do mundo.- e a levantou no ar a rodando sorrindo, e quando a desceu a beijou apaixonadamente.

Fim!!

**N/B:**_Muito linda a fic...''Inner: Se a Mary-chan matasse a Sakura eu teria que me acertar com a Sofia ò.ó''_

_Parabéns miga muito linda mesma ''puxa-saco''_  
_Espero ter feito minha parte bem feita por que a sua está demais_

_Leitura mais do que recomendadaaaaaa!!_

_BeijooOoOoOo..._

Comentário da Autora:E então eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do ultimo capitulo, porque eu e a Sofia adoramos escrever ele.

Agradeço de coração todas as reviews mandadas ao longo dos capítulos.

Agradeço minha beta, amiga do coração. Eeva –chan.

E agradeço as pessoas que não deixaram reviews.

Valeu para todos

Adoro vocês mesmo.

Eu e Sofia estamos felizes de coração.

E como eu não posso perder o costume, me mandem review Onegai.

Mesmo as pessoas que estão lendo a fic só agora, ou que vão ler depois Onegai , não esqueçam de mim e da Sofia Rsrrsrsrsrsrsrs

Vou adorar ler as reviews deixadas por vocês.

Mais uma vez obrigada , pela preferência.

( Sofia: e não deixem de ler nossas outras fics. Beijos para todos.)

Valeu de novo e ate mais

BEIJO e fui.


End file.
